<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A girl who became a wife of a murderer by Princessofthedogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566363">A girl who became a wife of a murderer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs'>Princessofthedogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A girl who became a wife of a murderer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies In Disguise (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Bad Ending, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dead doves don’t eat, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Mystery, Physical Abuse, Rape, Villain Wins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He got the revenge he always wanted. Killian has won but kept Lance’s sister as his wife and mother for his children. His daughter will run away to Washington D.C., finding out a dark family secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killian (Spies in Disguise)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A girl who became a wife of a murderer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The revenge he always wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was holding onto Walter as we rode the scooter. “We are unstoppable!” He cheers but until he gets hit in the face. My brother flew with the scooter and landed far away from us. “Walter!” I tried to get up but my body hurts in every part of it.</p><p>I saw a man holding onto Walter trying to kill him. I went up to him and kicked him. “Let go of my best friend! You jerk!” I barked. He turns at her and releases Walter. Walter throws a tracking device on Robo hand. She backed up from him, she backed nervously.</p><p>He grabs her arm tightly and pulls her to him. “You would rather die in his place?” He whispered in her ear. N..no I don’t want to die, I was shaken. He grabs her jaw and stares at her coldly, huffs in her face. About to put the blade on her face. “Qiana!” Lance screamed. “Let go of my sister! you jerk!” He yelled. He stops and turns around to see if he’s there or not but he’s not there. “You’re the sister of Lance Sterling?” He raised an eyebrow. She didn’t answer. “Are you!” He squeezes her arm very hard. “Yes, I’m his sister!” I squeaked.</p><p>He paused for a moment, his face darkened. He knows what to do with her, it's much worse than death. Physical breaking her. He yanks her and picks her up. “Let go of me!” I begs. From there Mercy saw Lance; only she saw something strange about his hand.</p><p>She saw him carrying a girl and he left. He has my sister, he growls. Don’t worry Lance, we can get her back.</p><p>Meanwhile at his base…</p><p>He threw her harshly to the ground. She saw the database, growls. “Why do you have the database?” I asked him with disgust. He didn’t answer her but smiles darkly. “You better answer!” I gritted my teeth. “What are you planning?” I hissed at him. “Is it really you consider?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “YES!” Because it’s from my brother job.” I spat. </p><p>She gets up and skeptic glares at him. She backs up and runs to find a exit, he growl. “Where’s is the exit in this place?!” She runs to every corner, trips a cable that tangled with her foot. “No!” She tried untangling it but making it worst. He saw her, smile darkly. “Do you need my help in hand? Let me help you!” Her bleed ran cold seeing his sinister smile. He untied the wire on her foot, picks her up as bridle style. She felt his grip strong and presses her side of breast. He locks the door, walked to the bed and placed her down on the bed. She had butterflies in stomach, she knows the situation she is in.</p><p>He smooths her face, she slaps his right hand, he stares cold at her. “What is your age and your name?” He smugly smiles at her, I’m not telling you, I hissed. He grabs her jaw tightly to make her look at him. “Again, what is your age?” He asked angrily. I’m… 20 years old and it’s...Qiana, I panicked.</p><p>He had a sinister grin. He removes his coat and throws it to the floor. He laid himself on her. I felt his part of his manhood against her. I tried to wiggle out of his grip but he was way too strong for me. He chuckles at her small attempts. He held her arms over her head, kissing her lips aggressively, moaned, moving down to her neck hard biting down on her, I winced and sniffs. </p><p>He darkly grins at her, I trebled knowing what’s next.</p><p>He went behind her neck, unties her Floral jumpsuit, throws it to the ground including her black boots, I screamed. “Don’t be scared!” He told her in a sweet tone.</p><p>He went behind her back, unclipping her bra, and threw it to the ground. Sliding off of her pink lacing panties too. She busted into tears.“You not being brave anymore?” He frowns at her. “Are you crying for your brother?” He laughs. “That coward of a man!” He snarled. She cries knowing he’s isn’t but she knows he isn’t a coward either. He smirked seeing her cry. She saw him unbuckled his belt, seeing them drop to the ground, she had a chill down her spine.. </p><p>Even his boxers too. She tears streaming down her face and trebling. “Are you nervous? Because my dick too big for you?” But don’t worry it will be just fine.” He chuckles. I closed her eyes not to look, covered my chest with arms. He aggressively separated her arms, holds her hands downs with his. She felt uncomfortable with his left hand due it being a robot. He hops over her hips, she felt his cock touching in front of her cunt. </p><p>He released one hand on her, pulls her hair very hard to make her open her eyes, she winces. He shoves it hard inside her core.  He kept pushing into her. Kissing her hard from that kiss they made a moaning nose. He pulled out from her cunt, loses his breath. His breath was warm on her face, the sweat drip from his face to hers. He went in again. Thrusts her whiles kissing hard, pulls back from her face, smirking and drying her tear. “Just stop crying you should enjoy this moment.” He whispered in between her lips.“STOP, PLEASE!” I cried out loud, but he didn’t listen.</p><p>“I wonder what last name should I take? Yours or mine?” He told her while pushing inside her.</p><p>“You covered in my cums and I even stain the bed, he chuckles. He gave her a daring smile. She got the point from that smile. From that smile he told she might end up pregnant. She closed her eyes tight</p><p>My name is Killian...<br/>
“You know this is my revenge?” He whispered in her face. “Wh..at..what do you mean, revenge, Killian?” She cried. I’m going to frame your brother. Because he took everything from me… When I find out that you’re his sister… The first moment I saw you thought to kill you, but instead of physically breaking you. He pulled out of her, she busts out to tears. </p><p>He redress himself, evil smile on his face. She turned to the side and curled up into a ball. She cried that made him so happy. Here’s this dress, he throws it to her. “Why can’t I wear my Jumpsuit?” She cried. He was redressing him</p><p>It's not suitable for you because you need to be perfect when your brother comes and rescues you. You have to wear that white dress. She got dressed. He was smirking. Qiana left in tears. Let..me..go please. She was begging him. I want to see my brother and Walter, tears in her eyes.</p><p>You can’t leave because you might get pregnant, he smirks. I can’t leave you a single mother, he smugly smiled. So what If I’m a single mother and I want you nothing to do with my child’s life. I hope my brother beats you up, Killian for what you did to me, She snarl. I am going to be part of my child’s life, he darkly chuckles. Qiana swallows hard and tears in her eyes.</p><p>Lance dodges the drones and goes to find Robo hand but Walter wasn’t with him because he doesn’t want anything bad to happen to him.</p><p>That face you’ve been using is mine. Over it’s one drug to manage to stop long drive. Where is my sister? He didn’t answer but smug smile.</p><p>He shocks him and he falls into a deep sleep. He wakes up in a chair. Can you feel it rolling around a lot witty catchphrase and you all these fact.</p><p>Pulled the chair to the edge and the shore was in the bottom of the ciff.</p><p>He brings out Qiana but she tied up even had a white bandana to block her from speaking. “Qiana! Let her go please!” He yelled. She was being carried to the ciff. Hmmph, she was tied up. “NO!” Please don’t kill her,it's me you want!” He cried.</p><p>Kill me instead of her please, she has a long life ahead of her, he yelled. “You don’t have to kill even them too!” He shouted. Please don’t kill her, he turns to look at her with a sad smile. She shook her head with tears in her eyes. He backs her inside and puts her on the ground. He had a devilish smile.</p><p>He crossed his fingers and behind his back she saw him lying to him. He pushed him instead of her. He unties my arms and the gag on my mouth. She tilts her head down crying, he places his robot hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Come on you must go to our room, I have a job to do. “You lying snake! You are a murderer! Can’t kill all of these people, they are innocent! You are just a psychopath! Plus you are a rapist and I will never be anything yours!” She kept telling him. He smacks her on the face, She Winced. He grabs her jaw tightly to face her to look at him. You belong to me now. When I come back we are going to have a little talk about you talking back to me. Her eyes say fear.</p><p>Walter sees him holding onto her jaw. “Let her go, now!” He barked. We both turned to look at him. Walter, She smiled. “Don’t you dare hurt her!” He was mad with him. He released his grip on her jaw then he walks up to him. She got up as fast as she could and step in front of Walter.</p><p>“Get out of my way!” He snarls.  “No, I won’t let you hurt him!” She shouts. He growled at her.</p><p>He pushes her aggressively and knocking her out.</p><p>“Qiana!” Walter cried.</p><p>“Walter!” She screams. She woke up in the different room not the room where she was raped. The room was very luxurious and full of nice things.</p><p>She got up from bed and tried to open the door. It’s locked, she whispered. She went to the balcony and saw lots of flowers and trees over the hill. It was night time.</p><p>“Where I am?” She frowns. She heard the door being unlocked. Walt…. Qiana saw Killian standing though the doorway.</p><p>He enters the room and closes the door. Even locking it. You’re up already, “Qiana, how do you sleep?” He sneers. “Why are you here in my room?” She growls.</p><p>You mean our room, he smuggle smiles. She gave him a spiteful glare to him. “Where I am?” She frowned. We are in Portree, Scotland. She just stared at him. “Where’s Walter?” She asked him.</p><p>He chuckles darkly. “What did you do to him?!” She barked. He didn’t answer her.</p><p>“Answer me!” She yelps. He smirks at her.</p><p>“You…kill..him?” Her face turned pale. He nodded at her.</p><p>Her heart sank and cried. “HOW COULD YOU DO THAT HIM! HE WAS INNOCENT! You’re are a murderer!” She roars.</p><p>“He didn’t do anything wrong! Him and my brother were innocent!” She shouted.  Probably you killed the people where my brother works too, she spat.</p><p>“You’re a sick twisted person even a rapist and a murderer!” She barked.</p><p>“If my brother was still alive he will kick your ass!” She cried. Even though you got the revenge you always wanted….</p><p>“But you’re a sick bastard!” She cussed at him.</p><p>He was furious what she said to him.</p><p>He yanks her to the bed. “Let go of me!” She panics. No, this is where we have a little talk. His hands went behind her neck unties her dress. He throws it to the ground and only showing her bare body.</p><p>She screamed. As he removed his coat and navy blue. He removes everything else. She kicks him right there where it hurts.</p><p>Why you little…. “This is third time you attacked me and now you will see what hurt a lot!” He yells at her.</p><p>“No!” She yelps. He smacked her because he hates her brother. He wants revenge and he also puts it anger on Qiana too.</p><p>He went inside of her but going a hard and fast pace. He kissed her rough.</p><p>The next morning…</p><p>She woke up with a sore on her body and a sore on her face. She sat up from the bed and turns to see that he’s asleep. You up already, my dear Qiana.</p><p>I’m not your dear Qiana! He just smiles. Come on now we must go eat breakfast now.</p><p>Get dressed I’be waiting for you. She frowned.</p><p>At breakfast she was forced to sit with him. “Ain’t you going to eat and you been playing with your food?” He chuckles.</p><p>I’m not that hungry, she didn’t look at him to eye to eye. He was stroking her hair and curling it in his hands.</p><p>“Don’t touch me!” She cries. He pulls her long hair hard enough to make her cry.</p><p>I can stroke your hair if I want to, he snarled next to her face.</p><p>“You’re hurting me!” She cried. I make you a deal. “What type of deal?” She looks at him with hate. A deal where you became my wife, he smirks. “What the hell!” She cusses.he smacked her face, she winced.</p><p>“You should watch your language!” He snarled. “Never! I will never marry you! I will run away to California to my family!” She said with pride.</p><p>They will die if you reject me. “No!” She screamed. He already got to them but he will tell her after the wedding but he will tell her in her pregnancy days.</p><p>“I do it!” Please don’t kill them, she grabbed his arm with tears in her eyes.</p><p>He devilishly smile on his stupid face. The wedding will be on the fourth day, ok. He kissed her on the lips.</p><p>Almost forgot you cannot leave the mansion at all. “Do you understand me, Qiana?”  Fine! Now Cantarella will escort to our room and get you all nice for tonight. Then he left. Qiana saw an elderly lady walking towards her.</p><p>“Get up child!” She growls. You must dressed, she said it rudely. You don’t have to speak like that to me. When she got to the room. The old lady brought a nice dress. Put this on. ‘After you do that I’m going to do your hair,’ she said with an accent.</p><p>The old lady brushes her hair hard to make a romantic braid. After she was done doing Qiana’s hair so Qiana explored the mansion. She heard Killian cheering with other men. She opens the door a little bit to have a peek.</p><p>My newest man on the job, Dueau! He hired new men, she said in her head.</p><p>She hears them laughing until I accidentally open the door by falling to the other side. Killian just gave her a spiteful look.</p><p>“Who’s this pretty lady?” Adam said. That’s his fiancee, you idiot, Conor said! Qiana gets up from the ground. You need to leave now Qiana I have a meeting. No, I’m not going to leave because you’re up to something. He yanks her and takes her out of the room.</p><p>The next morning she woke up with a pain in her body. She got dressed, ate breakfast and went to seek out of the mansion. She explored the little town and it was getting dark. Until Killian’s henchmen saw her. Hey, let go of me!</p><p>He pulls her all the way to the mansion. He threw her into her room and locked the door.</p><p>She sits on the bed and hopes he won’t be mad with her but he will be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The day she married him and the pregnancy event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if it’s so short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“SHE WHAT!” He roars. She heard him yelling and screaming through the hallway. He enters the room by slamming it open and he slammed the door closed. He locked the door and turned to look her but with snarling.</p><p>“Why did you leave the mansion?!” He barks. “You know I have a right to leave you know?” She smuggled smiles. You know I have a life outside the house.</p><p>“You don’t!” He snarls. He pushes her down to the bed. She was too close to his chest. “Get off me!” She growls. He looks at her with a warning.</p><p>I will get off you if you tell me about your life or I make you feel pain. “Never!” She yells.</p><p>He smirks at her. He kissed her and making another red mark. He backs up from her. “Are you going to tell me now?” He gave her a sneer. Fine… She signed. He had a devilish smile.</p><p>I used to leave by Walter’s house and he’s my best friend! I always went to his house and played. But until my parents died in a car accident and my Aunt Ariana lived so far in California. I didn’t wanted to live with her, I was happy where I was.</p><p>My brother took me in because he loves me more then anything in the world! He’s overprotective of me he will do anything to protect me. I’m his little daisy.</p><p>But until you killed him, she gritted her teeth.</p><p>“You even killed my best friend! You will always be a murderer!” She cried. He wasn’t happy about that so he used her again.</p><p>The day of the wedding she sitting there with her newly husband at the dinner table. After that it was 2 weeks… Qiana ran to the bathroom, she was vomiting.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He gave a filthy smile. I don’t know… “I guess you do to see a doctor?” He took her to a doctor just for criminals and their personal jewels.</p><p>“Sam, what are Qiana’s results?” He asked. “Congratulations she’s pregnant!” The doctor smiles. He had a devilish grin and turned to her because this is his revenge.</p><p>Back at the mansion the men cheered. Qiana was forced to sit next to him. I’m pregnant with a murderer’s child, she said to herself. She stared at the wall thinking to herself.</p><p>“Congratulations Killian!” Dueau pats him on the back.</p><p>She sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pregnancy event and twins birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On her sixteenth week she has a big tummy now. She found out that she is having twins.</p><p>She was standing outside of the balcony. I'm having a boy and a girl, she gave a sad smile. I'm never going to be a vet for animals… I know it's not their fault it's his. He killed my brother and my best friend, she cried. She rubs her belly with a sad smile on her face. “Can I tell you something?” I love you more than your dad. “Qiana has my children doing?” He smirked. She turned and saw him enter the room, she didn't answer him. “What's wrong?” He asked with a devilish smile. It's nothing, she snared. “Are you mad at me for killing your family and best friend?” He sneers.</p><p>“WHAT! Why did you kill them?! You made me a deal!” She snarls. I lied, he smirked. Her heart broke to little pieces. “IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!” Because of you my dreams won't even happen! I always wanted to help animals! I don't even know what you are trying to do to me?!” She cried. You impregnated me, you murdered my family and best friend…</p><p>“I love my son and daughter, not you Killian!” Tears streaming down her face. He gave her a serious look and went up to her. He grabs her chin and lifts it to give her a kiss. “What would your brother say that you're my wife?” He whispered in her face. He probably is scared for you and thinking that you were raped by a man who hates him. Who took everything from me, he snarled.</p><p>The mother of my children. That man finally got revenge for what he did to me, he showed his robot half of a face. She was crying hard. I planned that to make my children part of your family. Her eyes grew wide. “W..what?” She was confused. He smirked at her. “What do you mean by that?!” She was crying. I want your family to be ashamed of you because you're pregnant with his archenemy's children.</p><p>They… “They what?” He devilishly smiled at her. They will be scared for me and… “My brother?” He would be over protective of me even more. He will say nothing to me but be super scared for me. He won't love my kids because of my fault, Qiana was bailing. He will be disappointed in me. I'm sure he is, smirking.</p><p>Qiana cried hard and steaming down her face. He kept smiling at her. He kissed her yet again. “I wonder how would our children would look like?” She stares at him…Maybe with your eyes or mine… With your personality or mine… She could just imagine that her son has the same personality as his father.</p><p>6 Months ...</p><p>She got up for breakfast and sat by the garden thinking to herself. “What would Lance say about me?” She frowns. Or even Walter. They probably be scared for me… She remember that today is her baby shower. It was afternoon because time flies by. It was time for her baby shower.</p><p>The ladies were laughing and talking about something. They were the wives of the other criminals. Your daughter will love this Bear, Annie grinned. I got her a lot of princess books, Avari said. Qiana left the two ladies to talk and the other room was Killian and other men. “You must be proud of yourself and find a beautiful lady like that you know?” Liam smirks.</p><p>I know I'm proud of myself and she is beautiful, he smirked though the wine. Your son will follow your footsteps, Louis said. Making you proud just like every boy does, Louis grins. “Just wait for your daughter's teen years! Going out with boys and being a rebel, going out to parties too.”Leo laughs. “She’s even not going to listen to you!” Leo laughs hard. Killian coughs on his wine. I know she will have respect for her father. I surely don't have to worry, Killian frowned. Leo pats him on the back laughing.</p><p>The day of birth…</p><p>They showed her, her baby boy who she named Colton. He looks like a lot of his father, she thought. We need to push again, the doctor said. She screamed for one last and after that she was done giving birth.</p><p>She held both of them. She saw Killian enter the room. He sat next to her and he held their daughter Nakia. Look, our daughter looks like you but with my eyes. She's beautiful! Your son looks just like you. He smirked. You did well, he kissed her on the forehead.</p><p>Years has passed and now it is November 10, 2026</p><p>“Happy birthday to the both of you!” Their mother hugged them. “Where's dad?” They asked. He’s coming, she gave a fake smile.</p><p>“Where's my boy?” He came with a grins.“Dad!” Colton smiles big. “What do you have for me?” He asked with a smile. He passed him the gift and the boy’s eyes lit Up. “Awesome It's a bb gun!” He grins big. “A BB-gun?” She frowned and was unhappy about that. “Now where's my little girl?” He grins. I'm right here Daddy, she giggles. Close your eyes, he pulled two puppies. One wolf pup and a chihuahua puppy.</p><p>You can open them now. She had a big smile on her face. These two are for you, he grins. “Thank you, Daddy!” She hugs him with a smile. “What are you going to name them?” He asked her. I named this wolf pup Alpha. “That's perfect for him!” He grins. This is from me sweetie, her mom smiled. “What is it?” She smiled big when she saw something she loved. “It's a sketchbook!” Nakia grins. “A sketch book?” He frowns. “Qiana!” He growls at her. She just gave a spiteful glare to him.</p><p>“For Alpha's sister she will be named Poppy!” Nakia smiled. Qiana smiles at Nakia and Colton, seeing them so happy. Qiana felt him wrapped around her waist. He nibbles on her ear. Now Colton and Nakia, their father said. You go to your rooms or out in the garden but not outside of the mansion, you understand me. Yes, they both nodded.</p><p>They ran off to their rooms. “Why did you give her a sketch book?” He snarls at her. “She wanted that for her birthday Killian and does that bother you?” She growls. He just stared at her and shook his head. “Will you like some wine?” He asked her with a smirk. No, thank you. “Why not?” He looks at her Curiously. Killian..I'm.. “You're what?” He looked at her oddly. I'm pregnant. A big smile on his face. “That's wonderful! How many weeks are you?” He smiles at her. I'm in my second week, she smiles. I found out yesterday. He kissed her.</p><p>At Nakia's room...</p><p>Come on Alpha you need to hold still for the picture, Nakia giggled. Alpha jumps on top Poppy. They were playing. She sat down to the ground and sketched a picture of Alpha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nakia got caught by her father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Look Alpha this is you and Poppy, Nakia smiled. The sketch book I got from my mom for my birthday today, she showed her pups. I’m going to draw a picture of you Alpha and Poppy. Tomorrow morning after breakfast<br/>
I’m seeking out the of mansion, she smirks.</p><p>She got her pencils and started to draw. Her father opened her door. Nakia dear I need you for a second. What “is it Daddy?” She asked him.</p><p>Your mother has a surprise for you and your brother. “Really? What Type of surprise?” She smiles softly. She will tell you when she sees you, he told her as he held her hand.<br/>
Mom, Nakia ran to her. Nakia, Colton what happens if you become a big sister and brother, Qiana smiled. “Really mom?” They both asked.<br/>
They both had a big smile.</p><p>The next day… She got up from bed and got dressed. She got her bag and put her pencils and sketch book. She ate breakfast and started to run to the main door until her father calls her. Nakia dear it’s time for your lessons, he said.</p><p>Ok Daddy, she nodded. “Why were you at the main door?” He frowns at her. Nakia, you know the rules. You can’t leave the mansion or even go out in the front. Fine, she sighed. Colton who was the first king of “France? Um…? Henry the second...?” He guessed. </p><p>The answer is wrong. The answer is Philip Augustus. I guess you haven’t been pay attention to the lessons. “Nakia what is eight plus eight equal?” He asked her. Sixteen, she answering the question. He smiled and nods. After lesson and she will try again to leave the mansion.</p><p> But she got caught again but not her father instead by Conor. “Let go of me!” She growls. “Where do you think you going?” He smirks at her. I’m not telling you, she grits. “Do you want me to get your father?” He sneered. </p><p>“No!” She snarls. “So why are you going then?” He sneers again. “Fine!” She groaned But promise you won’t tell, she told him. I want to go and sketch by the lake in that little town, ok Conor. He frowns but nods. Thank you, she ran off to the lake. She sat down by the lake and started to sketch.</p><p>Little miss may I have this space to paint please. Sure, she nodded. Thenk ye. “What are ya going to draw?” He asked her. I’m going to draw my dogs, she smiled. The old man smiled. Whit’s yer name? My name is Nakia and what is your name?<br/>
Ma name is James Adan.</p><p> “Whaur ar ye frae?” He asks her. I’m from here and I was born here too. “My mom is from the US and my Daddy…?” Don’t know where he’s from, she shrugs her shoulders. I don’t have any accents. My Daddy has one but different from yours.</p><p>“Hou auld ar ye?” He smiles at her. Yesterday was my birthday and I turned seven. Ma granddaughter is sieven too! The sun almost coming down. Well it was nice meeting you James. Gled tae meet ye Nakia. Guidbye.</p><p>April 6, 2032…</p><p>Nakia saw her mom lying in bed with a bad illness. Her father sitting in bed with his wife. He held her hands. Qiana was closing her eyes and breathing slowly. “Qiana…? My love, are you all right?” He smoothes her hair.</p><p>She didn’t answer him. From that moment she died. “Mom!” She ran to her and tried shaking to wake her up but failed. “Mom!” She had tears in her eyes. Nakia, her father yelled at her to calm down.</p><p>He bends down to comfort her. Nakia dear she died, he tried not to cry. “No!  She can’t be Daddy!” She sheds into tears. She probably sleeping! He shook his head. Nakia had tears in her eyes.

Next few years has passed and now is it Dec 19, 2035....

</p><p>Nakia got up from bed and dressed up. She got her bag and sketch book, with a smile on her face. Nakia dear it’s tim….  “Alpha are you ready to seek out to the lake again?” As she was petting him. Next I’m going to the US to sees what is it like and my Mom is from there.

Maybe I will see my Mom’s childhood home and life. Daddy won’t find out, she put one finger over her mouth. He was snaring behind her door. Come on Alpha we can’t be late, she giggles quietly. Her father saw her leave.</p><p>“I wonder where’s James?” She frowned. The old man died of old age.

“Why?” She gave him a look. “Give it to me!” He barks. “No!” She growls at him. He snatches her bag from her. “Where’s the money?” He growled. “W…wait how do you know about what I have?” She gave him a awe look. “Where is it?” He snapped.</p><p>“I’m not telling you!” She snarls. You don’t want tell me and you will regret it. “Yeah right what are you going to do huh? Are you going to send me to my room without dinner?” She smirked. You want to play games then let’s play games, he snarled. He gets her sketch book, smirking. “Daddy why do you have my sketch book?” Nakia gets up anxiously from her chair.</p><p>This stupid book has put your head in the clouds and I’m going to teach you a lesson. “What do you mean lesson?” Her eyes widen. He throws it into the fireplace. “No!” She yells. She tried to stop him but failed. “Why did you do that?!” She snarls. “Because it bothers me that you’re not obeying my rules in this house!” He roared “Why should I?” She grits her teeth. It’s just stupid rules, she rolls her eyes. </p><p>“Nakia, don’t be disrespectful to me!” He rises his voice at her.“I’m not being disrespectful!” She yells back at him. “You’re being a jerk because you destroy my designs!” She cried. He was getting angrier. That was my life, she snarled. “I didn’t do anything wrong!” She spat. “I have a right to leave the mansion!” It’s not like I did it when I was seven, she smirks. “What?” He grits his teeth.  He was getting even more furious. “YOU COULD’VE BEEN KILLED OR ATTACKED!” He was breath hard with scared look on his face. No wonder you’re such a coward, Nakia mumbles. “What did you say about me?” He snarled.

</p><p>“I said you’re a coward!” She barked. He gave her a spiteful glare with snarling. You just scared because I go outside, she spat. You’re too afraid to lose me and it’s not like I’m going to die; she shrugs her shoulders. “Hey Daddy, how did you lost your hand?” She sneers at him. Don’t press my buttons Nakia, he was snarling. “You probably lost it because you were in something right?” She kept pushing his buttons.</p><p>He getting even mad more than mad he’s pissed. You’re just a scared man who lost his wife and now he’s scared to lose his daughter too, she rolled her eyes. He slapped her on the check. “YOU NEVER ASK ME ABOUT MY LIFE EVER!” His heart sank to see her hand on her check and tears in her eyes. Nakia dear I didn’t mean to…. She backs up from him and ran to the door. She opened the door and turned her head to the side. I hate you… She slammed the door and ran to her room. He froze and his heart sank again when she said that</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. When Nakia runs away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nakia slam the door in her room. She had tears in her eyes; she bends down to the ground crying. Alpha and Poppy went up to her, they comfort her. H…he slapped me in the face, she cried. He even burned my sketch book, she closed her closed her eyes tightly.</p><p>He doesn’t even care if that sketch book was given to me by my mom, she put her hands in her face. He too scared to lose me, she said with a growl. Maybe I should go to the US and probably stay there. “That’s a great idea!” She said quietly. She got up and started to pack her things.</p><p>She grabbed the money hidden from under her bed. Writes a letter for her father and left the letter on her bed. Nakia picks up Poppy and seeks out of the mansion again. She stops at her father’s office and snarled, she left.</p><p>He heard a knock on the door. Don’t come in, he has his hand in his face. The door knocks again. “DON’T I SAY I WANT NOBODY IN HERE!” He tears in his eyes and regretting what he has did. He gets up to see that it’s Lara. It’s aboot ye daughter, the old lady cried. “What happened to her?!” He breathed heavily. I dinnae ken the only I ken is that she’s left a letter on her bed,’ she handed the letter to him.</p><p>If you found this is letter you know I’m probably gone by now. I’m running away to somewhere I never going to tell you. I going to stay there and follow my dreams. I will never come back home and don’t come looking for me, Your Daughter Nakia.</p><p>No, he shook his head. He ran out of the room and runs to Nakia’s room. Nakia dear are in there… She wasn’t in her room. “Where has she gone?” He paused and snarled knowing where she is going. She going to Washington D.C. She going to be grounded when I find her, snarling</p><p>When she arrived, she saw that it was abandoned and most business were closed down. Come Alpha people can’t see you that you’re a wolf not a dog. Alpha follows by her side. “What happened to this place?” She frowned.</p><p>Hey pretty girl, a man tugged on her. “Let go of me!” She barked. Alpha Started to show his teeth and bit the man. “Keep that damn dog away from me!” He roared. His gang came to his cries. “What happen?” They asked him. “It’s that girl’s dog!l They snarled at the girl.</p><p>Qiana sweetheart why did your dog attack that man, a strange man come up to Nakia. You should teach your dog some manners. “What!” She looks at the man odd. The man winks at her. He pays the gang the money for medical bills. Come on Qiana let’s go home.</p><p>She looks at the gang and ran with strange man. “Thanks for saving me!” She grins. Your welcome Qiana. By the way that’s not my name, she frowned at that.“What do you mean that’s not your name?!” He was confused. “Don’t you know who I am!” He cried. No, I don’t know you, she frowned.</p><p>“It’s me Walter! You’re my best friend ever!” He cries. He saw her eyes were pale blue instead of brown. “Then who are you?” He frowns. My name is Nakia I come all away from Scotland. That’s strange that you don’t have an accent, he frowned. I don’t have one. I was taught American English by my daddy. It’s just that you look like my best friend.</p><p>“What is your friend’s name?” Nakia asks him. Qiana, he frowned. That’s my mom’s name, Nakia told him. “What! Where she is?” He looked worried and happy. Nakia frowns at him. She died when I was 13, she frowns. She was very sick, she had a sad look on her face. He froze and tears foamed in his eyes.</p><p>“Are you ok?” She asked. Yes, he nods. I have no to stay this is my first time here in the US. You can stay with me and my kids, okay.</p><p>You have a nice house it different from mine. “It is?” He smiles softly. Cam, Rose I’m home. “Daddy!” A little girl hugged him. “Who’s this girl, Daddy?” She asks with a smile. My best friend’s daughter. “What is your name?” She grins. My name is Nakia. That’s a pretty name, she smiled.</p><p>Thank you. “And what is yours?” Nakia grins at her. My is Rose. “Rose where’s your brother?” He not here, she frowns. “What!” He shouted. I think he’s with his Josh. I’m going to get something from my room ok, Nakia. The little girl ran to her room.</p><p>“Hey, Walter what happened here?” Nakia frowns. Ever since Robo hand, he growls. She froze when he said that. He killed the people at HTUV they were innocent, he snarled. Lance and me even Qiana tried to stop him but failed.</p><p>I was unconscious and when I woke up, she gone. I never saw her again; he closed his eyes. Nakia backs up to the door and ran out there. Alpha followed her. “Nakia, where are you going?” He yelled to her. She ran as far from there until she knocks down a boy.</p><p>Hey, watch it… Sorry, she turned pink. “Was someone chasing you?” Another boy asked. No, I wasn’t it. Alpha licks him. “Can you get your dog off me!” He laughs. Alpha get off him. “Why were you running then?” The boy questioning her. I was running with my dog; she gave a cool smile.</p><p>“What is your name?” He kept asking. My name is Nakia. I don’t know my last name. “Where are you from?” He asked her again. I’m from Scotland but don’t have an accent. “And your parents?” He on with the questions. “My mom died and my Daddy…?” I don’t want to talk about it.</p><p>“Josh why are you asking her a lot of questions?” Can asks him. I don’t know just want to ask, Cam, Josh rolled his eyes. “Why don’t we introduce ourselves?” Josh said. I’m Josh. I’m Cam. “Hey Nakia, you want go to a abandoned house with us?” “Sure!” She nods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Going back home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of them went to an abandoned house. Hey Nakia look there it is, Josh pointed out. Cam was smirking. “Why are you going to an abandoned house?” Nakia gave them a look. Because we like doing that, Josh smirked.</p><p>“How are you going to open the door?” She asked. You see. They picked lock it. Nakia shook her head. Nakia saw a picture of her mom in her graduation cap and gown. A man that is with her. Nakia took out of the picture from the frame. Then she saw more. There is one when her mom was little. Nakia found a room that bring to her mom.</p><p>Nakia looks though her thing and found her mom’s diary. She reads it. She found out that she wanted to be a vet for animals. That her brother was a spy, but she must keep a secret.</p><p>In Qiana’s diary…</p><p>My brother was always there for me and I will always be his little daisy. He was overprotective of me.</p><p>But I had to move in with my brother after my parents died and could not live nearby my best friend’s house.</p><p>We went to different schools.</p><p>I did not have any friends in elementary but middle and high school I did, but I went to a private school. They had all three schools in one piece. I was the top student in school.</p><p>Most boys will hit on me, but it was a joke.</p><p>I made friends with the nerds, but I did not think they were nerds. I had choir and I could sing surprisingly good. I also art and loved to draw. Her eyes grew wide when she saw something big in the diary. I didn’t tell my brother that I was dating Walter. Nakia frowns because when she reads her mom’s diary.</p><p>Alpha was sniffing Qiana’s things and wags his tail. Puts in her bag. Poppy wags her tail too. Oh Alpha, Nakia smiles. “Hey, Nakia did you know my dad is a lawyer?” Josh was smirking. Oh ok, Nakia rolled her eyes. But you know is that he is a rude guy, Josh was laughed. He rude to the ladies and pushes them. Even my mom left my dad, he was laughing even harder.</p><p>My Dad is so weird, Cam laughs. He tries to act cool in front of me in front the girls, Cam said. My Mom died because my sister, Cam frowns. “Why?” She frowns at him. She died when she was born, and I know isn’t her fault. I feel like it is.</p><p>Just wait until your dad meets your new girlfriend Cam, Josh smirks. Shut up Josh, Cam turned pink. “Nakia how about your dad?” Josh asked her. “My Daddy…?” She frowns. Daddy’s little girl, Josh smirks. Oh, shut up, she told him. My Daddy is very strict. He was my teacher when I was back at the mansion. “You lived in a mansion!” Josh’s jaw drops. Yes, I did, she frowns.</p><p>I was never allowed to leave the mansion or even go out in the front. I didn’t know how my daddy met my mom; she frowns. My mom died because she was sick. I also have two brothers too. Josh and Cam look at each other.</p><p>So, I ran away to US, she frowns. By the way, “Cam what is your dad’s name?” She asked him. It’s Walter. She just smiled. They stopped at a park. “Cam how come you don’t like you dad?” She sadly said. He weird and he was there more for my sister than me.</p><p>Me and my dad never see to eye to eye, he growls. Nakia frowns. We always argue and get in to fights. My Daddy was a coward because he was scared for me to go outside. He was scared to lose me, she frowns. Of course, I’m his only daughter.</p><p>I always sneak out of the mansion and one day I got caught. “What happened?” He frowns. He yells at me for no reason and saying I’ve could’ve been killed. He burned my sketch book and he… “He what?” I don’t want to talk about, she sighed. She turns to him and smiles. Cam swallows hard.</p><p>He scoots over to her. Nakia gave him a kiss on lips. She smirked. Alpha jumps on top of them. Alpha! They both laughed. “Well are you going to come with us?” Cam smiles at her. No, I’m going to stay here and kept walking. Well nice meeting you Nakia.</p><p>She walks down and passed a building with an alley. “Hey Sweetheart where you going?” A man asked her. None of your business, she snarled. Alpha show his teeth at the man. The man shot him with a sleeping dart. “ALPHA!” She screams. “NAKIA!” Killian ran to her screams.</p><p>“Hey let of me!” She yells. Pulled into the alley and pushed her into the wall. “Don’t you give me a little bit of you know what, huh?” He gave a filthy smile. “No!” She shrieks. “You refuse?” Well then, I guess I have to do it myself then, the man smirked. He Kissed her. “STOP!” She cried. “You’re ready for the big part?” He darkly chuckles. “NO!” She screams.</p><p>Not until Killian grabs the man from behind and snarls at him. “You stay hell away from my daughter or else!” He snarls. Y-yes, I will… The man ran off to nowhere. “Daddy!” She had tears in her eyes. She ran to him with tears in her eyes. she hugs him and places his hand on her head.</p><p>I was worried sick about you, he tells her. Now you see why I trying to protect you. She nods and hugs him tightly. I’m sorry if I was disrespectful to you, she cried. Even I running away too. I’ve should listen to you; she looks up to him.</p><p>He smirks at her and kiss her the forehead. Come on Nakia dear it’s time to go home now and by the way you’re grounded. Hey Nakia… Robo hand, he snarled. “Where you go Cam?” Josh asked him. Need to recuse Nakia, Cam yells to Josh.</p><p>“Nakia!” He calls out to him. Cam, she smiled. He grabs her hand and to run but failed. “Why aren’t you running?” He frowns. The man glares at him. “Nakia dear who’s this boy?” He asked her. “Nakia dear?!” He shouts. He’s my boyfriend Daddy, she swallowed hard. “HE’S YOUR DAD!” He was speechless. </p><p>Yes, I’m her father, he snarls at the boy. Maybe you should come and visit Scotland one with your family, Nakia smiles. “I will never visit you in your life!” He frowns. “You thought I like you?” I never like you!” He was hurt. “W…what…?” She was confused. You’re just like him probably, he left her there.</p><p>Nakia started to cry. He saw his daughter crying and with a broken heart. Come on Nakia dear let’s go home.</p><p>In the plane…</p><p>“Daddy…?” She gave him sad eyes. “Yes, Nakia dear?” He grins at her. “Why does that man hate you so much?” She asked him. “What man, Nakia dear?” He swallows hard. I met man when I first got there. He knows my mom and… He says that she’s his best friend, she closed her tight. He froze and looks at her very unhappy.</p><p>He says that it’s all your fault because you killed a lot of people in something. He even said that he never saw her again, she frowned. My mom has a brother that he was a spy. Nakia dear that’s not true, he said.</p><p>These all lies, he simply smiled. “But her brother was a spy, right?” She gave him awe look. Yes, but he was man who’s a traitor to the people at his job, he smirked. Nakia frowns</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Finding out the dark secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They back at mansion, come on Nakia, he grins at her. She looks at him with a frown. He walked her to her room, he kissed on her forehead and left. She sighs. “I wonder if Walter or my Daddy is lying to me?” She said sadly. “Because it’s so weird…. Can’t even put my finger on it.” It’s like my mom had a brother that I never knew about but I found out in her diary, she frowns. </p><p>I only knew she lived in the United States, had a perfect life and also sad too. Her parents died, she had A relationship with someone else, her dreams to be a veterinarian.  The last part is that she and Walter, her brother to stop my Daddy, she said with upset tone. </p><p>“But why…?” She puzzles. “She and Walter were in love together… Why Daddy did ruined their perfect relationship?” She gloomed. “That’s one question I want to asked Daddy.” She sighs. </p><p>She sees Poppy sitting next Alpha, smiles. Alpha wags his tail seeing Poppy. But then he gets up and started smelling the floor. “What’s wrong boy?” She frowned. He went under her bed and grabs a old journal from underneath her bed.</p><p>“What did you find boy?” She asked him. He walks to her with his ears back to his head. He placed the old journal down by her feet. “Huh a journal?  It looks like it hasn’t been used in years… “I wonder who could belong to?” It came cross her mind.</p><p>She opens it, and her eyes grew wide. “IT BELONGS TO MY MOM!” Her jaw drops to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Qiana’s journal”</p><p>Feb 15th, 2019,<br/>
“Today I just got in engaged and my brother doesn’t know; he overprotective of me!” If he knew I was dating my best friend, he will flip out!” He doesn’t like me having relationships but with HIM because he found him weird.” That hurts my heart, I’m Walter’s muffin and he’s my honey.</p><p>I be scared to tell him, but what can I do is that to have a smile on my face. “Lance wants me to be happy always, and with a smile on face that’s what makes him happy too!” I know Lance loves me but he just too overprotective… But I just wished he gave me one chance. He was mad with me because he heard me say I was whispered in something in Walter’s ear. He was so mad and saying I was behind his back. We argued, I said things I didn’t meant. He was hurt by that. He turned into a pigeon then went Mexico from there: We went to this hotel and look like a luxurious hotel. </p><p>Lance broke in some arm dealer or someone’s room because he didn’t let me go upstairs it wasn’t safe for me. “Of course that’s being overprotective brother!” next up was Italy. Me and Walter rode the scooter, he got hit in the face. That MAN who’s trying to frame my brother. I kicked him in his shins because he tried kill Walter; he turns me with snarling. He pulls my arm to him; At first he wanted to kill me but didn’t. </p><p>He had other plans after he found out that I was Lance Sterling’s little sister. He raped me and HE enjoyed it; seeing me crying asking to stop, it’s like music to his ears. I saw him killed my brother and I never saw Walter again in my life. I was forced marry him and he was happy because I bare his children.</p><p>“I wished I never said these words to Lance, now I’m full of regret….</p><p><br/>
Nakia was full of tears and pain in her heart, about her father raping her mother. She runs to her father office, knocking on the door. He smiles at his daughter. “How’s my little girl?” He grins, she frowns. “I can ask you a question?” He nods, she bit her lip. “Daddy, did you raped my mom?” She asked with curiously eyes. </p><p>His mouth was foaming. I just want to know, her eyes saddened. “But why did you hurt her? She never love you, didn’t she?” She asked. “You’re going too far Nakia!” He barks. She paused and cliches her fists. </p><p>“Why did you do it?!” She hurt in inside. Her tears made his heart broke into little pieces. “He frowns and snarls too. He let out the steam out. </p><p>“If I tell you… he had the words stuck in his throat. “It’s your uncle’s fault!” She stares at him with puzzled look. He showed her, his burnt face. “Daddy…your face?” She frowns, seeing him like that for the first time without his hologram. </p><p>“You want to know? Then I tell you!” He snarled. Your uncle is careless man, full witty catchphrases I’m sure that’s man’s reckless!” She stares at him, confused.</p><p>“He maimed me, killed all of my men and took everything from me… He devilishly smirks. “Now, I did the same to him but he’s died now,” your mother was beautiful, such high in spirits and related to a man I hate the most but I got the revenge!” He simpers, she had pain her heart.</p><p>He saw her crying made his heart ache. “Nakia…?” He walks to her and hugs her, she pushes him away, he saddened when she did that. She ran to her room with a broken heart. “What do I make up to her?” He thought himself.</p><p>“Nakia…?” He knocks on the door, she ignores him. “I know you’re mad with me but I want to you to listen to me. “What is it?” She grits her teeth. “Maybe we should we move somewhere I think you might like?” She turned with curious smile. “I’ve be telling my men we be moving.” He softly smiled.</p><p>Back at Cam’s house…</p><p>“CAM! Where were you?” His dad asked with serious tone. “None of your business!” He talked back to him, Walter sighs at him. “You know shouldn’t be out late.” He told him with unhappy look. </p><p>“Like you care!” Walter frowns and sighs. “Cam, I do care about you and I want to be in your life!” Walter cried, Cam stares at him with frown. The doorbell rings…</p><p>“Cam!” Nakia smiles and gave him a big hug. “Nakia, I thought you were in Scotland?” He asked curiously. “Nope, we just moved!” She grins, Cam smiles. “Hey, Nakia sorry about what I said, I hope you can forgive me?” He softly smiles. She paused to think but smiles big with a nod. “So…Robo Hand is your dad?” Of course, I’m!” Killian finished his question. </p><p>“Cam, who’s at the door… Walter saw him, growls. “Why he’s doing here!” He barked. Cam rolls his eyes, telling him that’s her dad. “He’s your…Dad?” He pain in his heart. He probably guess Qiana was raped and impregnated by Killian, frowns. </p><p>“Nakia, do you want to out with me?” Cam smiled. Nakia smiles at her daddy, he sighs and nods. She hugs him, he hugs her tight. She ran off with Cam. Killian saw in her having her mother pride, bright spirit and his attitude. But he couldn’t be mad with her because finding out the secrets.</p><p>The end</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>